


So What was He to Do?

by Doop_Whoop



Category: RWBY
Genre: CRWBY please don't kill me challenge, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for V7 Ch11 - Gravity, Trust Issues, fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doop_Whoop/pseuds/Doop_Whoop
Summary: "Ironwood’s declaring Martial Law and abandoning Mantle! Salem is coming and he’s going to use the staff to move Atlas. If we don’t stop him, then Mantle’s going to be dest-"Everything is falling apart. Clover needs to make a decision.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	So What was He to Do?

“Martial law? But…”

Robyn’s voice rang out in the silence of the transport.

“He can’t just abandon the people of Mantle like this! The evacuation isn’t complete, there’s no way we can save everyone in time. I thought he understood that we need to work together!”

Her fist collided with the wall beside her. Clover could feel her violet eyes cutting into him. 

He shook his head as he cast his gaze up, “...I don’t...this is…”

Beside him, Tyrian giggled to himself as he observed the scene. 

“We agreed that the best way to go about stopping Salem was to unite, but I suppose that was a lie, wasn’t it?” Robyn hissed.

She refused to take her eyes off the Ace Op, but Clover hardly heard her. He searched Qrow’s eyes for a sign of understanding, or a hint of confusion, even fear. Hell, he’d take anger if it meant he’d know what was going on in his head, but all he found was suspicion. Qrow didn’t know what to think of him, and that hurt more than anything else.

Clover tended to pride himself on his loyalty. He saw it as a strength and an important trait to have in a position like his. Yet, as his world seemed to fall apart around him, he couldn’t help but question the general’s judgement. From his first days in the academy, a time that seemed so far away, he had sworn to protect the people. That’s what a huntsman did, protect and serve the good people of Remnant from the Grimm that threatened them daily. As an Ace Operative, his job was to assist in doing what was best for the citizens of Atlas _and_ Mantle, under the command of General Ironwood. So, what was he to do when the general’s interests and the people’s interests conflicted on such a large scale? 

It was easy to believe that the supplies for Mantle would, in the end, be better used for Amity. It was for the benefit of everyone, even if the payoff was not immediate. It was even easier to believe that the general had shifted his perspective on how to defeat Salem’s forces. To think everything was under control, that they would succeed as well as they had, was foolish on his part. At least, that’s how he felt at the moment. Even more troubling, Clover was finding it difficult to believe that the general was making the right choice. 

To abandon the people he swore to protect would defy everything he stood for. 

“We’re almost to Atlas.” Qrow spoke. 

He, too, refused to look away from Clover.

Clover looked out the window of the cockpit and, for the first time in a long time, he felt the tendrils of dread begin to wrap around him. He was not stupid. He understood that he would have to make some sort of choice upon arrival. If Ruby’s tone and the sudden ending of her message was anything to go by, he had a feeling the general was not on the former students’ side. Not only that, but by declaring martial law, the other Ace Ops must be aware of the situation. They were surely at the general’s side. So where did that leave him and his fellow passengers? 

“My, my, my. Looks like someone has a decision to make. I personally can’t wait to see what becomes of you all.” 

Tryian’s sadistic laughter filled the confined space as the small group felt the airship begin to descend. 

Should he ignore the general’s incoming command, he would be defecting from his post and become a traitor to the Atlesian military. He would be abandoning everything he had worked so tirelessly for. Everything he had would crumble in an instant.

And yet, should he follow the general’s lead, he would have to allow the deaths of countless men, women, and children. He would tear up the foundations he built himself upon. He would ruin the fresh and fragile trust between himself and Qrow. 

Qrow, who he so desperately wanted to know more about. Qrow, who has shown him a resilience and bravery that so many others fail to achieve. A man who has been dealt the worst possible cards in life. A man with a heart of gold but who lacked the capacity to see just how incredible he really was. Qrow Branwen. The renowned yet lonely huntsman. The missing piece in Clover’s life. His complementary. His partner. His friend. 

The airship touched down. Through the window, Robyn took notice of the extra guards approaching the landing pad. 

“Clover.”

His name, spoken so softly, was enough to send the full reality of the situation crashing down on him.

He furrowed his brows, the corners of his mouth twitching ever so slightly, “I can’t.” 

Qrow inhaled sharply. He could see the hurt in those lovely red eyes. He wondered if Qrow could see the storm behind his as it began to shift. He made his decision.

The cabin doors slid open. Two of the five guards seized Tyrian, while the other three looked to Clover expectantly. 

He stood, glancing down at the still seated huntsman and huntress before him. 

Taking a deep breath, he addressed the guards, “There’s no need for the extra assistance. We’re on our way to speak with the general.”

He hoped he looked as collected as he sounded. If not, the guards refused to mention it, and instead chose to nod and head off.

The Ace Op stepped out of the cabin. He looked back at his fellow huntsmen.

“Well, we better not keep the general waiting.” He nodded. 

Sparing a glance between each other, the two followed him away from the landing site. 

They walked in silence, each of them caught up in their own thoughts. Clover marched ahead, his hands clenched tightly at his side. The entrance of the academy was swarming with students and military personnel. They entered the building with little interference. 

What was waiting for them in Jame’s office? Was he even there? Where were the other teams? Where was his? Thoughts swirled in his head, almost dizzyingly so. 

A hand on his shoulder brought him to a halt. 

“Clover, what’s going on.” Qrow’s brows furrowed ever so slightly.

“We’re going to talk to Ironwood. If he’s instituting martial law, we need to know why.”

Robyn crossed her arms; her brow arched. “We? You say that as if you won’t hand us over the second we get to Ironwood.”

“I-”

“Who’s side are on? Because I’m not going anywhere else until I know for sure that this isn’t some ploy to get us out of the way.” Her eyes narrowed.

He turned to Qrow, whose eyes hardened. He felt sick.

“Qrow I promise you- both of you- that I’m with you. I wish I understood everything that’s going on, but I don’t. What I do know, is that we can’t afford to make things worse for ourselves than they already are. As far as I’m concerned, the general hasn’t given any orders to me. Not yet. We need to try to get him to hold off on them.”

He looked back to Robyn. No one dared move. 

Qrow tilted his head forward, “How do we know that?”

“Qrow please-”

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you’re on our side. Tell me that you’re with us.” 

“I understand how this all must look, but please believe me when I say that I-”

“You know, a lot of people promised me that in the past. Ozpin, James,-” the other man paused, his gaze faltered for a brief moment- “my old teammates. One way or another, they all broke that promise. Some of them lied or went back on it, and some of them...some of them just...left.” 

As he walked toward Clover, his eyes began to glisten. 

“So, I need you to understand that I when I ask you to look me in the eyes and swear to me that you mean it, I do it because I can’t take another lie, Clover. I just can’t. I trusted you, and I want to keep trusting you, but I need to know that it’s not a mistake to do so.”

Green eyes softened, taking in the serious, desperate ones in front of him. 

“I swear to you, Qrow, that I am with you. Things are falling apart, I know. But I would never want to break your trust. I need you, and I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true.”

“If that’s the case, you wouldn’t mind letting me use my semblance then?” Robyn eyed him.

Clover paused, his gaze shifting from her hand to her face. Sighing, he extended his hand. Robyn took it without hesitation.

“I’ll ask again. Whose side are you on?”

“My duty is to the people of Atlas and Mantle. That’s where my loyalty lies. I swore I’d do everything I could to protect them and the people I care for the most. I’m with you.” 

The huntress sighed as she let go of his hand. She’d accepted the answer much easier now.

Clover turned back to a wide-eyed Qrow and offered a soft smile. 

“Like I said, I need you. Now more than ever.”

Qrow blinked a couple times before taking a deep breath. He smiled back, his shoulders becoming a little more lax.

Placing his hand back on the Ace Op’s shoulder, he nodded.

“Ok. What’s the plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first ever fanfic so it's short but hopefully y'all got through it alright. I had to write something because episode 11 came for my life and CRWBY just won't stop hurting us. Enjoy!


End file.
